


Plain Old Boring Fluff

by gayfishman



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Digital Art, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayfishman/pseuds/gayfishman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jean has tats and spacers, grantaire is undeniably boring and ugly looking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plain Old Boring Fluff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wordaddiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordaddiction/gifts).



[](http://imgur.com/kzgzaKL)


End file.
